64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Seamus the Stork
Seamus lost all of his feathers by crashing into a tree, thus being unable to fly. The birds try to find a way to make him fly again. Summary Main Zoo The animals have a complaint about there are barely any stories about birds. Lucy explains about a serious situation about a bird in distress. Story One morning, a light breeze blew clouds across the savanna. William begins singing about the clouds until being distracted by Pauline. Isabel, Annabelle, and Mirabelle got shocked by Pauline for being clumsy. Most of the birds have a special technique in flight. We are introduced to various types of birds who are able to fly, including Seamus. Seamus is the master of the skies, until he crashed into a tree by accident. Seamus lost all of his feathers, thus being unable to fly. The other birds have a serious situation. The other birds gave him their feathers as replacements for him to fly, but nothing happened. The next plan was to make a kite. William ended up making it and Seamus was placed inside it. Nelson holds up the kite, but he felt itchy. Seamus was never able to fly. Things became a problem and the birds have no choice but to be on ground. Soon, the birds decide to create a tower of sticks. The game took days until Seamus made to the biggest stick. He was able to pick it up. However, the feathers grew back before Seamus could pick it up. Seamus is now able to fly again and all the birds are very happy. Seamus became the master of the skies. He flies with the other birds in the sky. Moral Ending Lucy likes stories about birds, especially with elephants in them. Lucy also learned about many types of birds and their flying techniques in this story. Gallery Ep 40 2.jpg Ep 40 3.jpg Ep 40 4.jpg Ep 40 5.jpg Ep 40 6.jpg Ep 40 A.jpg Ep 40 7.jpg Ep 40 8.jpg Ep 40 9.jpg Ep 40 10.jpg Ep 40 11.jpg Ep 40 12.jpg Ep 40 13.jpg Ep 40 14.jpg Ep 40 15.jpg Ep 40 16.jpg Ep 40 17.jpg Ep 40 18.jpg Ep 40 19.jpg Ep 40 20.jpg Ep 40 21.jpg Ep 40 22.jpg Ep 40 23.jpg Ep 40 24.jpg Ep 40 25.jpg Ep 40 26.jpg Ep 40 27.jpg Ep 40 28.jpg Ep 40 29.jpg Ep 40 30.jpg Ep 40 31.jpg Ep 40 32.jpg Ep 40 33.jpg Ep 40 34.jpg Ep 40 35.jpg Ep 40 36.jpg Ep 40 37.jpg Ep 40 38.jpg Ep 40 39.jpg Ep 40 40.jpg Ep 40 41.jpg Ep 40 42.jpg Ep 40 43.jpg Ep 40 44.jpg Ep 40 45.jpg Ep 40 46.jpg Ep 40 47.jpg Ep 40 48.jpg Ep 40 49.jpg Ep 40 50.jpg Ep 40 51.jpg Ep 40 52.jpg Ep 40 53.jpg Ep 40 54.jpg Ep 40 55.jpg Ep 40 56.jpg Ep 40 57.jpg Ep 40 58.jpg Ep 40 59.jpg Ep 40 60.jpg Ep 40 61.jpg Ep 40 62.jpg Ep 40 63.jpg Ep 40 64.jpg Ep 40 65.jpg Ep 40 66.jpg Ep 40 67.jpg Ep 40 68.jpg Ep 40 69.jpg Ep 40 70.jpg Ep 40 71.jpg Ep 40 72.jpg Ep 40 73.jpg Ep 40 74.jpg Ep 40 75.jpg Ep 40 76.jpg Ep 40 77.jpg Ep 40 78.jpg Ep 40 79.jpg Ep 40 80.jpg Ep 40 81.jpg Ep 40 82.jpg Ep 40 83.jpg Ep 40 84.jpg Ep 40 85.jpg Ep 40 86.jpg Ep 40 87.jpg Ep 40 88.jpg Ep 40 89.jpg Ep 40 90.jpg Ep 40 91.jpg Ep 40 92.jpg Ep 40 93.jpg Ep 40 94.jpg Ep 40 95.jpg Ep 40 96.jpg Ep 40 B.jpg Ep 40 97.jpg Ep 40 98.jpg Ep 40 99.jpg Ep 40 100.jpg Ep 40 101.jpg Ep 40 102.jpg Ep 40 103.jpg Ep 40 104.jpg Ep 40 105.jpg Ep 40 106.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * After the quote "I can fly", we hear Audrey saying "Me too!". That is not true, because ostriches are flightless. Audrey is just pretending to fly with the other birds while being held by Nelson. Trivia * The beat music from Henrietta's story is heard during the first scene with the Snip Snip Bird. * This episode is almost similar to an African animal story. It is never known if there is a story about how a stork got his feathers. It is never known, because things like this story may never exist in African legends. * This is the only episode where all African birds appear at once (except for Petula and Ronald's friend, who did not appear before this episode). * Mirabelle, Annabelle, and Isabel had short speaking roles, but their voices are barely heard, due to choral speaking. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Molly told the story